


What About Us?

by Iwillbestrong97



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Reader-Insert, Requested, and you want to help, friends to lovers but you don't want to rip your hair out, make outs are fun to write, patrick wants kids, short and sweet, some sexy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillbestrong97/pseuds/Iwillbestrong97
Summary: Request: Patrick walks off stage one night, after acting odd and distant from everyone for a few days and confides in the reader that he wants to start a family. The only problem is he isn't in a relationship with the anyone. The reader, without thinking is like, 'I can help you.' naturally, Patrick is taken aback, but the reader is so far down the rabbit hole at this point she's like, 'sure! Why not? Let's go for it!'





	What About Us?

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what the relationship between Bronx and Meagan is so I just have Pete refer to her by name rather than “mom.”

I tossed the ball to Pete’s kid, Bronx and tried not to laugh at his awful attempt at catching it. I cheered him on as he made a pitiful attempt to throw it back to me. He really was one of the cutest. I did wonder why Pete brought them along on tours. I’m sure it was rough on them.

“You’re gunna tire me out kid,” I teased him. He let out this giddy laugh and ran after the ball I had tossed back to him.

I never gave a lot of thought to having kids. I suppose I did want them some day but I hadn’t found the right person. My parents were of course pressuring me to figure it out because I was going to ‘run out of time.’

I dared to look away from Bronx and check the time on my phone. Almost six. Pete or Meagan would be coming to get him soon. There was a text from my mom asking how the tour was going. She asked this every few days and it was almost getting annoying. There were the same stories about crazy fans trying to sneak backstage or some sort cool thing a fan gave them at the meet and greet.

I looked up as the door clicked open. Pete and the rest of the guys were laughing about something or other. Patrick brought up the end and he smiled at me as he walked in. I smiled back but had the wind knocked out of me by Bronx jumping into my lap.

“Careful there, kid! Don’t hurt her. You don’t want a new babysitter, do you?” Pete laughed as I glared at him, hugging Bronx.

“That’s all I am? A babysitter? Not like I’ve known you guys for years or anything,” I huffed. They all laughed as Bronx climbed off me. “Be good,” I called to him. He laughed as he ran up and hugged Pete.

“Let’s go little guy. Meagan’s waiting.” Pete held his hand as they walked out together. The other guys tossed themselves on the other couch, chatting away. Something about a new band they were both into. Patrick sat down next to me, taking off his hat and placing it on the table beside him.

“You’re really great with him ya know?” I shrugged and smiled at him.

“Maybe it’s just cause I’ve known him his whole life,” I said, stretching. Patrick chuckled and glanced over to the door. I could never quite pinpoint what he was thinking and figured it’d be rude of me to ask. He looked back to me, a blush dusting his cheeks.

“You don’t have to answer if it’s too personal, but have you ever considered having kids? You seem to be a natural.” I thought. I didn’t mind the personal question but I must have been quiet for too long. Patrick rushed to cover the silence, “never mind, that was rude. I’m sorry. I really should keep those thoughts to myself.” I raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, no. Not at all. Please continue asking me things! I want you guys to know about me. Let me think,” I paused. “I suppose I never bought into the whole ‘maternal instinct’ thing but I do like kids. Maybe that’s why I’m good at it.” I shrugged. “I haven’t given a lot of thought to my own kids but I guess when I find the right person I’ll want them.”

Patrick nodded and fiddled with his fingers. He looked like he wanted to say something but held back. For what reason, I had no idea. Joe and Andy called Patrick’s attention to whatever they were talking about. He looked happy but something wasn’t quite right.

Maybe it was rude to stare but I couldn’t pull my eyes away this time. I was curious about him and he never said a whole lot about his personal life. I think he had a girlfriend at one point but she never came around and then he stopped talking about her all together so I assumed they broke up.

He was cute but I had never thought about him in that sense. Not until today and it was more of a passing thought. I’m sure he could get a girlfriend if he wanted and he certainly had the free pick of girls.

A knock at the door signaled that it was time for them to get ready for the show. Pete stepped in the room.

“Alright, let’s get on it,” he said enthusiastically. The other three agreed and hurried out the door, Patrick taking up the back like usual. He looked back at me and I saluted.

“Kill it,” I said with a smile. He grinned but it seemed half-hearted. It was probably nothing I needed to worry about.

-

The show went without a hitch and Patrick’s mood seemed to improve drastically. The issue was it never stayed that way. He would get quiet unexpectedly, usually right before a show when Pete was taking Bronx to Meagan.

I tried asking him what was wrong but he would always smile and say, ‘nothing.’ I didn’t want to push him but it was like he was cutting everyone off. Where there some issues within the band I wasn’t aware of? Were they arguing about tracks or the writing process again?

Maybe the guys were due for another break but Patrick was usually very good at working things out within the band. And nothing seemed of with the rest of them. God knows Joe would say if he was pissed or annoyed.

“Dude, I hate to admit it but I have to agree with Y/N. Somethings been up with you,” Joe pointed out after I tried asking again. Guess I wasn’t as quiet as I thought when talking.

“Sorry. Just a bit out of it I suppose.” Patrick was never out of it. At least during shows. But this had been going on for the last few nights. It’s like his energy was sapped.

Yesterday was particularly bad. He doesn’t talk anywhere near as much as Pete but when asked a direct question he was super slow to respond. Joe even stepped in to save the joke. The songs weren’t affected but his general presence onstage was.

“Alright, well at least we have a couple days break. Will that help?” Pete rested a hand on his shoulder. Patrick shrugged and forced a smile.

“Yea. Probably just tired. We are nearing the end of the tour. I’ll be fine after some rest. It won’t effect any more shows.” The guys all nodded and made their way to the backstage area. Patrick didn’t even glance at me as he followed.

This cold shoulder was starting to hurt my feelings. I had to figure out what was wrong. I suppose I couldn’t force him to tell me anything but I thought we had become good friends.

The show went better and Patrick engaged the crowd. I could tell it was forced but hopefully the crowd couldn’t. I scrolled through their social media to see if I could find any mention of the changed attitude. If they did notice, most were telling him to get rest because clearly, he was tired.

I stood just offstage, watching as they laughed and thanked the crowd. Andy tossed his drumsticks from the night into the crowd. I wondered if anyone ever got hurt from those. It’s not like it was a guitar pick. I laughed as Pete was almost pulled into the crowd.

My eyes drifted to Patrick. He was waving but backing off the stage quickly. He gave his guitar to one of the stagehands and rushed out of the stage area. I ran after him, clearly, he was trying to get out and to the hotel before the crowds.

“Trick! Hold on!” He only slowed for a moment to look at who was calling him. But he continued his pace until he made it out the door. This asshole was running from me. What was his problem?

I finally caught up to him as he was getting into the car. I grabbed the door before he was able to close it and climbed in after him. The driver pulled out as soon as I shut it. I could see the look of surprise on Patrick’s face before the shadows took over.

“Y/N what—”

“What’s going on because this isn’t tired behavior. I know you better that you’d like to think, Trick,” I said quietly, crossing my arms. He turned away from me, pressing himself against the door.

“It’s nothing you need to worry about.” I stared at him through the darkness. We would occasionally pass under a streetlight and the shadows would cut over his cheekbones. I thought I saw a wetness in his eyes but couldn’t be sure. Maybe it was just sweat.

I let the rest of the car ride sit in silence. I studied him instead. He removed his hat and ran a hand through his hair. An image of my hand running through it instead passed through my head. Patrick was probably as perfect a guy as I would ever find. Of course, I only realized this in the past few days.

It was a small crush. That’s what I tried to tell myself. I would catch myself thinking about a future with him. I wondered if he would take care of me or let me work like I wanted to. But what if we had kids? Would he stay with me to take care of them?

The car pulled into the back lot of a hotel. He tried to shut me in the car but I was faster. I followed him inside and refuse to even acknowledge the stares we got as I kept pace with him.

“Patrick please,” I begged. “Please talk to me.” He pushed a keycard into the reader and slipped into his room, slamming the door in my face. I stood there in shock. He would never be so rude to anyone.

I felt tears prick at the corners of my eyes. I sighed and stepped away from the door. Clearly, he wanted to be alone. I gave up.

I was surprised when the door creaked open slowly. Patrick’s hair was disheveled and face slightly red. I placed my hand on the door and pushed it open fully. There was no resistance from him.

I stepped into the dark room after him and let the door click shut behind me. He turned on a lamp by the side of the bed. The bed, freshly made, sank under his weight. Patrick dropped his head into his hands.

“Look, I’m sorry I treated you that way. I just,” he trailed off, voice shaking. I took a spot next to him. I wanted to wrap and arm around his shoulders but that might scare him out of talking.

“It’s just me. You can tell me anything and I won’t tell a soul,” I reassured him. “I like to think I’m a good listener. At least that’s what Bronx tells me.” Attempting a joke made him shrink back from me. Crap. He stood and ran a hand through his hair.

“Damnit,” he huffed. I raised an eyebrow. Was there something about Bronx that I didn’t know? Or worse, Pete didn’t know?

“Hey, did Bronx say something? Is he ok?” Patrick glanced at me but looked away quickly. He clenched and unclenched his fists.

“Yea he’s fine.”

“Well when I mentioned him you seemed to get anxious,” I pointed out.

“It has nothing to do with him.”

“Then why did you suddenly—”

“Because I want one ok!” He had never snapped at me before. I blinked in surprise and couldn’t register his words for a moment. I stood slowly, ready to ask what he meant. He took a deep breath and elaborated, “A kid I mean. A family of my own.”

Realization hit me like a car. No wonder he always looked so sad when Pete or Meagan took Bronx away. I didn’t know what to say to him.

“Well,” I started. “What’s stopping you?” He let out a sarcastic laugh.

“No girlfriend. No wife. Need one of those before I can even think about kids.” He sounded spiteful. Maybe he was thinking about his ex? I wanted to comfort him.

“Well that’s an easy fix. I’m right here.” I rushed out the first thing that came to my mind. An awkward silence settled on the room. I could feel the heat rushing to my face.

Patrick was staring at me with disbelief. He didn’t seem repulsed by the idea and a look of genuine consideration passed over his features. I wanted to run out of the room but I was all in. I wanted to try with him.

“You’re not just screwing with me, right?” I was almost insulted by the hesitation in his voice. I straightened my back.

“Never. I’m serious.” His cheeks turned red as he stumbled over his words.

“You mean… you really uh… wanna… with me? I mean… um… a relationship? And all the uh… other stuff?” I nodded and the awkward silence returned.

I bit my lip and stepped toward him. Now or never I suppose.

“Y/N?” I didn’t give him a chance to continue. I pressed my lips against his gently. I was a bit taller than him but it didn’t bother me. I waited for him to push me away but it never came. Instead his hands rested on my hips, and he kissed me back.

I shuddered as he pulled me closer. My hands wandered into his hair and I didn’t care if it was still damp from sweat. It felt nice to be pressed against him. He was warm and soft and I loved the way we fit together.

When we broke apart I took a risk. I pulled him back toward the bed. I wasn’t ready for kids just yet but there was nothing wrong with testing the water. Patrick followed me almost eagerly. His fingers gripped my hips and I pressed my mouth against his again. It didn’t last as long due to me flipping us around.

He sucked in a surprised breath as I pushed him down onto the mattress. He didn’t seem bothered when I straddled his lap and nipped at his bottom lip. I thought I heard him whimper and I grinned.

His hands drifted under my shirt and ran over my skin, making me shiver. I sighed his name and he pulled my hips against his. My excitement got the better of me and I crushed my mouth against his. I could feel him chuckle and respond just as eagerly.

His tongue touched my lips, requesting entrance. I opened up to him slowly but he never rushed me. I ran my hands over his chest and down to the hem of his shirt, lifting slowly. He sat up and we laughed at the clumsy removal of the damned thing.

His skin was warm under my fingers. I caught him grinning like an idiot and kissed both his cheeks. He rolled his eyes at me and I took his hands in mine. I bit my lip as I guided his hands to the hem of my shirt and pushed it up.

Patrick smiled and stopped his hands, placing a quick kiss on my lips. I didn’t have time to respond before he pulled my shirt back down and pulled me into a hug. I was confused. Was this not what he wanted?

“Y/N. As much as I want this, I refuse to rush it. We have all the time in the world. And won’t you at least let me take you on a date first? I want to do this in some sort of right way.” He chucked as he held my face gently.

His smile was so genuine and sweet I could have cried. I smiled and turned away from him in embarrassment.

“I guess I did kind of jump you,” I muttered. He laughed and pressed a gentle kiss to my neck. I shivered as his tongue touched me briefly.

“Only a little. Not that I really mind. Besides, I don’t need one of the guys walking in on us.” I giggled at the thought. Definitely not something I wanted either. I moved off him and he grabbed his shirt, still damp with sweat from the show. Patrick stood and grabbed my hand, goofy grin breaking through no matter how he tried to hide it.

“At least you don’t have to worry about whether I’m good with kids or not,” I joked. He rolled his eyes and laughed.

“I promise you won’t be a glorified babysitter. I’ll be there through the whole thing,” he said. He was already thinking so far ahead. But I couldn’t judge, so was I.

“Just remember you promised,” I said, hugging him.

“This is a partnership, Y/N. It will always be ‘us.’”


End file.
